<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>losing restraints by jabami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010034">losing restraints</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabami/pseuds/jabami'>jabami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, baker!taeyong, fem!taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabami/pseuds/jabami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Don't give me that look."</p>
  <p>"Like what?" He then replied, but his eyes were still zeroed in on Taeyong's ass.</p>
  <p>Taeyong chanced a glance at him over her shoulder and was satisfied to see the look on Johnny's face. "Like you could devour me any moment."</p>
  <p>"I hope you know how much my self-control is being tested right now."</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>losing restraints</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[now playing: easily by bruno major]</p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What choice did Johnny have the moment he saw his wife making another batch of cookies and cupcakes for her customers, wearing that dolphin shorts and her apron after work?</p><p>Right, of course, nothing but the usual response his mind and body would have.</p><p>The <em>if I don't fuck you right now, I might lose my mind</em> switch has been turned on. As soon as that happens, Johnny's mind has imagined different lustful and sinful scenarios on how he wants to ruin Taeyong.</p><p>The house was filled with sugary and sweet scent from the freshly baked pastries, while Johnny's eyes were covered with lust and head dizzy with want from the way Taeyong sways her hips, dancing along in the groovy music that plays on the radio while kneading the cookie dough.</p><p>Taeyong remained unbothered, completely immersed on her work that she hadn't realized the arrival of her husband. Johnny, on the other hand, was far from being hurt upon not getting noticed by his wife since it gave him more time to marvel at the swell of Taeyong's ass—hunched up from how tight her shorts were hanging on her hips—swaying and very much inviting.</p><p>Johnny leaned against the side of the beginning of the kitchen aisle, taking his time to watch his beautiful wife in her best element.</p><p>The groovy song on the radio has ended and been replaced by a slower one. Johnny gulped, his throat suddenly had gone dry and his palms are getting clammy. He cursed under at himself, his animalistic side is almost about to take over, but he can't just walk towards Taeyong and fuck her. She would definitely kill him, because Taeyong doesn't allow sex when she's baking because that would distract her and according to her, it could traumatize the cookies and cupcakes.</p><p>So, Johnny stood still, the tent on his pants is slowly growing bigger, but his focus was immediately diverted into something when Taeyong finally spoke. Her voice is so calm and so soft.</p><p>"Don't give me that look."</p><p>Johnny felt as if he was a deer caught in headlights. Of course, Taeyong obviously noticed his arrival and never said a thing maybe because she's too focused on her work or she enjoys the way her husband is checking her out.</p><p>The latter is what Johnny hoped for.</p><p>"Like what?" He then replied, but his eyes were still zeroed in on Taeyong's ass.</p><p>Taeyong chanced a glance at him over her shoulder and was satisfied to see the look on Johnny's face. "Like you could devour me any moment." She said nonchalantly.</p><p>"I hope you know how much my self-control is being tested right now." Johnny heaved a deep sigh, a little dejected.</p><p>But he missed the smirk in Taeyong's mouth.</p><p>"Quit staring, I have to finish this batch soon."</p><p>Johnny raked his fingers through his hair out of frustration. "God, that apron really does something to me and that cute butt of yours."</p><p>"I see you were only in it for my ass. I'm hurt." There's no heat to it, however, Johnny could see that Taeyong is sporting a small pout.</p><p>"You don't believe that, do you?" He immediately bantered.</p><p>"Not until you stop staring at my ass it could melt soon—you wouldn't want that to happen now, do you?" Taeyong finished scooping the dough on the trays and then looked at Johnny again. "So, can you please just get your ass here and help me instead?"</p><p>Again, what choice did Johnny have? Of course, it is to help his wife because the faster Taeyong gets to finish baking, the sooner he could have her. Also, there's nothing else he could do about the tent on his pants for now but ignore it.</p><p>"Thanks, babe." Taeyong kissed Johnny's left shoulder blade and patted his butt before he could slide the trays of unbaked cookies in the oven.</p><p>After setting the right time and temperature for the cookies to be baked (he knew this already by heart), Johnny decided to take the precious twelve minutes set on the timer. His steps were careful upon reaching Taeyong, who was now washing the piled dishes in the sink.</p><p>The next song on the radio was a lot slower than the previous one and Johnny just can't take it anymore. Taeyong could feel Johnny's huge presence looming over him and how Johnny's strong arms are slowly wrapping around her waist.</p><p>Johnny placed a tender kiss on top of Taeyong's shoulder and tighten his embrace on her lithe body a little more.</p><p>"Baby," Johnny whispered, "please. I really need you right now."</p><p>"You know we strictly can't have sex while I'm baking." Taeyong said, but she's not pushing Johnny away.</p><p>The kisses against Taeyong's shoulder were gone and now placed on her neck. Johnny carefully gathered Taeyong's hair on the other side so he could have a full access on the other.</p><p>"But you're not baking at the moment." He continued peppering kisses on the soft skin of Taeyong's neck.</p><p>"Honey, you know what I meant."</p><p>Taeyong has finished washing the dishes and she could now really feel how hard Johnny is. From the way Johnny was tightly embracing her, it would be difficult to ignore when it's completely pressed on her ass.</p><p>This, too, is quite a challenge for Taeyong for she's never got tired of being fucked stupid and senseless by her husband, and the thought of kitchen sex was suddenly so hot to imagine and a heat is starting to pool in between her thighs.</p><p>She mentally cursed at herself. She needs to act her shit together because what are rules for if they're just going to break them?</p><p>But, <em>shit</em>.</p><p>The slow music that's still playing on the radio is fucking up with her brain and before she could even think properly, her hips moved on its own accord and rubbed her ass to feel more of Johnny's length.</p><p>"Fuck, babe." Johnny audibly inhaled and nestled his head against the crook of his wife's neck. "You can't do that to me. I'm trying my best here to behave."</p><p>Now that Taeyong was able to feel Johnny's length, it has become more difficult to think straight. Her mind is now clouded with lust and began to move her hips up and down once more.</p><p>"We've got enough time before the cookies turn golden brown, my love." Johnny suggested.</p><p>"If you don't get inside me right this second, I will kill you." Taeyong sounded so desperate, she could die right this second if Johnny won't put that huge dick of his into good use.</p><p>Johnny placed another kiss on Taeyong's neck and immediately pulled the shorts and underwear hugging Taeyong's waist and left it bunched on her ankles. The apron stays on.</p><p>Taeyong leaned her head back on Johnny's broad chest when Johnny's digit finally slid on her folds and thumb rubbing circles on her clit.</p><p>"Honey, you're dripping."</p><p>A digit finally dipped inside her pussy and Taeyong's walls immediately clenched with want. She wanted to feel more of those huge fingers and the delicious sting of pain while Johnny's stretching her.</p><p>Sweet nothings and praises are what escaped from Johnny's mouth for Taeyong to almost not feel the second digit to dip inside her. Taeyong held onto the sink to help herself to stand on wobbly knees, Johnny's fingers always felt so, so good. But his monster cock is always better than anything.</p><p>"B-babe," Taeyong managed to say, "please."</p><p>"Please what, my love?"</p><p>Taeyong bit her lower lip, trying to contain the obscene sounds she's capable of releasing whenever Johnny is touching her like this.</p><p>"P-please, <em>ah!</em>"</p><p>Johnny continued to piston his fingers deep inside Taeyong, especially when she squeals, knowing he's hit that sweet, precious spot.</p><p>"Fuck!" Taeyong reached for Johnny's arm that's kneading her breast. "B-babe, <em>ah</em>, f-fuck me. <em>Please</em>."</p><p>Johnny didn't waste no more of his time and quickly put a halt on his ministration. He pulled his fingers out of Taeyong's entrance, making her feel completely empty. But as soon as she heard Johnny's belt unbuckling, her mind goes blank and filled with <em>Johnny</em>, <em>Johnny</em>, <em>Johnny</em>.</p><p>"<em>Please</em>." Taeyong whispered.</p><p>Johnny unbuckled his belt with practice ease and let his cock spring free. Taeyong heard him moan, such a music to her ears, thinking he's probably touching himself now.</p><p>And that only holds the truth, Johnny gave his hard cock some good pumps while spreading the pre-come on his length. He was only brought back to reality when he heard another cry from Taeyong, begging him to fuck her already.</p><p>Without another word, Johnny lined himself against Taeyong's core and slowly breached her entrance with a careful pace, because as much as he wanted to be inside Taeyong, hurting her is the last thing he wanted to do.</p><p>Taeyong moaned louder, she's never going to get used of her husband's cock and how good he feels inside her. And just like that, Johnny has finally bottomed out.</p><p>He only made a move when Taeyong asked him to. It always started slow and sweet, until it turns rough and hard and whatever song is playing on the radio is now forgotten.</p><p>Johnny continued to pound his cock inside Taeyong's pussy, coaxing a series of delicious moans from her and litany of curses. Her legs now spread even wider and her right knee resting by the edge of the sink to give Johnny more access. This position was much better that gives Johnny the chance to pound at the right spot.</p><p>If the house was filled with sugary and sweet scent a while ago, now it has been replaced with the loud slapping sound of the skin of their hips and curses and moans.</p><p>Johnny kept on hitting at the right spot, Taeyong's eyes are rolling from the pleasure. He's been moaning close to Taeyong's ears which adds to the hotness of the atmosphere.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, yes, yes! There, baby!</em>
</p><p>The way Johnny's pistoning his hips could almost break Taeyong, but who Taeyong was to complain when she knew she'd allow Johnny to do whatever the fuck he wants to her body.</p><p>"I'm so close." Taeyong cried.</p><p>The hot breath from Johnny's panting ghosting at Taeyong's ear. "Me too. Where do you want me to come, my love?"</p><p>"In me please."</p><p>Johnny used his remaining energy to chase his high and fuck Taeyong even harder.</p><p>A few more thrusts and Taeyong finally came undone. Her knees completely knocked out and Johnny was quick to hold her up and thrust some more. Johnny then came in no time, painting Taeyong's walls with his seed and Taeyong felt so, so full. Johnny is coming so hard his cock is twitching in every drop of his come.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while, happy to feel each other for a little longer.</p><p>But it was also the time the timer decided to ring. The cookies were finally baked.</p><p>"See," Johnny released a small laugh, "we could definitely have sex while you're working. It's manageable." And left a kiss on Taeyong's nape.</p><p>Taeyong snorts and swatted the hand that's slowly snaking back on her clit.</p><p>"This will never happen again, my cookies shall stay innocent."</p><p>Johnny then carefully pulled his length out and Taeyong already missed being full—some of Johnny's load dripping out of her entrance—but she needs to bring the trays out and pack them.</p><p>However, Johnny was quick to carry Taeyong on a bridal style—her shorts still hanging on her ankles and Johnny's dick out of his pants.</p><p>"Hey! Put me down!" Taeyong protested, but was successfully silenced with Johnny's lips attached on her.</p><p>"No more funny business. I must take care of you and I could really use a quick shower right now."</p><p>Taeyong looked at Johnny's eyes and saw nothing but genuine care and love, so she gave in and nuzzled in the crook of Johnny's neck.</p><p>"Okay." She wrapped her arms around Johnny's neck. "And can you please help me pack those pastries after?"</p><p>"Why, of course, anything for my lovely wife."</p><p>From the quick walk, they now reached the bathroom and the both of them are finally under the warm sprinkle of water.</p><p>"Thank you for letting me have you despite of you working."</p><p>Taeyong is now massaging Johnny's scalp with shampoo. "It was difficult for me, too, when you're looking all dazzling and handsome even after the long hours at work. How could I say no? And you just couldn't stop staring at my ass, it's so cute."</p><p>"You have such a wonderful ass, my love. It really tests my self-restraint."</p><p>"And you have a magical dick. You left me no choice but let you have me."</p><p>"I love that you think my dick is magical."</p><p>Taeyong shakes her head. "Babe, no, you're not getting hard again."</p><p>"Then stop praising my dick."</p><p>"I see it's not your pride that it inflates."</p><p>"Stop, your cookies are waiting to be released in the oven."</p><p>That brought Taeyong back to reality. She must deliver it at seven for a birthday party. They quickly washed their hair and bodies successfully without knocking someone over on the floor, breaking bones, or go for round two.</p><p>Johnny pats Taeyong's butt out of the bathroom and finally pack the cookies as fast as possible to make it in time for delivery.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! please leave me some kudos and comments to stay healthy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>